Breaking Rules
by Samitballi
Summary: "I was trying to make a move, Ziva! I've been trying forever!" They are inches apart now; so close that Ziva can feel Tony's breath against her eyelashes. Before either of them can think it through, Tony and Ziva break Gibbs's rule number 12. *Drabble*


Hey guys =) This is just a real short drabble I wrote about a dreamy Tiva first kiss ;) I posted this on Tumblr (SamiTBalli . tumblr . com) but I wanted to post it here as well so you guys could read it =) As always, reviews are the best part of positing here :) Enjoy!

* * *

Ziva enters the elevator and slams her hand against the number she desires. Just as the doors are about to close however, Tony squirms his way in uninvited. "I do not want to talk about it, Tony." Ziva says exasperatedly as she crosses her arms over her chest. She is a statue of stubborn refusal as she stares intently at the crack between the elevator doors. She is concentrating so hard but it's impossible with Tony looking at her like _that_. He's staring at her, trying to read her, trying to decide what to say or do. They've been in a similar position before but this time…it all feels new.

"Ziva…" Her name has barely left his mouth before she turns sharply to glare at him. "I would have told you…"

"When, Tony? When were you going to tell me?" Ziva snaps. "You have been seeing a woman for three weeks but you didn't even tell me?"

Tony hesitates. "I didn't know how to tell you, Ziva. After what happened with Ray…I didn't think you'd want to hear it." He says calmly. Or so he's trying to sound. On the inside, Tony's emotions are out of control.

"You are my friend, Tony," Ziva says, moving just an inch closer to him. "And no matter what is going on…I care."

This should make Tony happy, but it doesn't. There's something in her tone of voice that worries him. She doesn't sound happy for him; in fact, she sounds hurt. "I didn't want to upset you, Ziva. I would have told you about Cara when you felt better about Ray."

Ziva turns away. "Whatever, Tony. What is done is done." She says brashly, folding her arms once more. Tony continues to study her, trying to figure out why she seems so hurt by his news. Is it because Cara showed up unannounced at NCIS this morning? Is it because he didn't tell her? Tony couldn't figure it out. But when he saw Ziva sniffle and look away from him his reaction was immediate. He slammed the off button on the elevator, the overhead lights turning off, the car scratching to a stop and the floodlights kicking in all at once.

"Hold up," he says, trying to look at Ziva but she keeps turning away. "Why are you crying?"

"I am not crying, Tony!" Ziva yells, hitting the Y with extra emphasis. She swipes away a rouge tear that's fallen to her cheek while further turning her back against Tony so he won't see.

"What is this really about, Ziva? Really, I can't figure it out! Because it doesn't seem to have anything to do with Cara…" Tony says but Ziva cuts him off again.

"This has everything to do with her!" Ziva yells. Her eyes are read and her cheeks are flushed. Tony hasn't seen her this emotional in a long while and its making him worry. He just wants her to stop crying.

Tony softens his voice to combat hers. "Ziva what did I do?" he asks sincerely. He truly has no clue but he wants to know- wants to make it better.

"I thought…" Ziva yells but doesn't finish her sentence. Tony just waits impatiently for her to continue. "Last week…we had dinner together, and it was nice! We watched a movie and…"

"And you fell asleep on my couch…" Tony says when she doesn't continue.

"No, Tony! I didn't just fall asleep on your couch! I fell asleep on _you_. We fell asleep on the couch _together_." Ziva says angrily, pointing a finger at him. "And then yesterday morning when you brought me coffee…you got me a non-fat double venti caramel macchiato because I mentioned once I really wanted to try it!"

"…And?" Tony asks. _Of course I remembered the drink_, Tony thinks to himself. He remembers everything Ziva says.

"And!" Ziva yells. "And I thought…"

"Thought what, Ziva?" Tony asks frustrated.

"I thought you were hinting at something! I thought that maybe…you were trying to tell me something. I thought you were making a move!" Ziva yells. They are inches apart now; so close that Ziva can feel Tony's breath against her eyelashes.

Tony hesitates. "And what if I was?" he finally retorts and she pauses. "What if I _was_ trying to make a move, Ziva? How was I supposed to know you felt the same way? Cause you sure as hell didn't say anything to me!"

"I didn't…" Ziva starts to say but Tony interrupts her.

"I _was_ making a move, Ziva! I've been trying to make a move _forever_! But every time I try to get close to you, _something_ gets in the way. So I made a move and I left the ball in your quart but you didn't even pick it up!" Tony yells.

"When did we start talking about sports here?" Ziva asks quietly.

"How was I supposed to know, Ziva? Huh?" Tony yells, huffing and puffing shallow breaths. They stare at each other for a long minute. It's just the two of them in the elevator alone with their chests pressed together and their hearts beating wildly. It's all out in the open. No turning back or taking it back. There's no rewind button for them to press, no stop; its just play from here on out. And as they stare at each other, they finally realize it. They both want more from this relationship…so what the hell is stopping them? Before either of them can think it through, Tony and Ziva break Gibbs's rule number 12 and suddenly their lips have touched. They aren't undercover; they aren't on the clock. This is just the two of them finally giving in to what they've secretly wanted for years. Tony cradles Ziva's face in his hands as their lips connect for what feels like the very first time. Ziva's arms wrap around his waist tightly as she pulls him close. Tony's hand moves to the back of her neck where he holds her lips to his, savoring the taste. They don't ever want to let go. And they don't have to.


End file.
